Waiting for you
by koleare
Summary: Summary: Can Sakura find out what or who is Naruto waiting for? NaruSaku


A/N This is a one shot which I thought really fast. The idea just came out of nowhere and I couldn't help but to write it. In the last week I have found out I am really the romantic sort of guy but I don't know if it is for the good or the bad. Anyways, this story is romantic but I don't know if the interactions between the characters could be considered as fluff or something.

Summary: Can Sakura find out what or who is Naruto waiting for? NaruSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The horizon was nothing less than beautiful in his eyes. The day was near it's end and now, the sun was giving stripes of different shades of red on the horizon. It was beautiful in everyone's eyes. Stars were starting to glimmer on the sky and the twilight was at it's peak. In the city, lights were starting to appear and crickets were starting to sing their jolly song, a song which cold entrance each passerby to look towards the beautiful spectacle which was revealed in front of them, the beautiful Konoha sky.

Everything was fine for the lone person who was standing on top of Konoha's Hokage Mountain faces, on top of the fourth one to be more precise. He was standing there in something which could appear as meditation, but to the trained eye he was looking like he was waiting for…someone. The summer breeze was flowing threw his blond locks and startling him a little as he was looking with his cerulean eyes towards the city, letting a small tear to track his face features, stopping at his whiskers, being more than proud to be known as 'The Savior' of Konoha. As joyful as he seemed, he was thinking at his future. He was thinking at how could he bring Sasuke back, how could he continue his life, how could he win the heart of his beloved pink haired kunoichi. He decided to just stay and wait for everything because after all, the best things will come with time and right now he had enough time to enjoy his life as it was.

He chuckled mentally at his friend's favorite quote 'Everything seems to be too troublesome.'

His thoughts however, been interrupted when the later of his motives to be up here decided to tag along with him and landed near where he was. Haruno Sakura, yeah, she was one of the reasons he was still living with his sanity, she gave him reasons to live so he offered her his heart as compensation. She had it for a very long time but she was still unaware of it. 'How ironic' he thought as he thought for her feelings toward their other team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" She said cheerfully, once again interrupting him from his thoughts seeing that she was ignored by him.

He plastered a smile as his response. A fake one, so she would not guess what was he thinking about. It was enough for him to fool everyone and this time wasn't an exception.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He closed his eyes and returned to his meditation.

Sakura frowned seeing that she was once again ignored. She hated to be ignored by the man she began to harbor feelings. What feelings was she thinking about? The same feelings he was harboring towards her, the only thing which stood between them being their own stubbornness and obliviousness to each other's feelings. This was really ironic. She decided to take a seat near him and pursued him into a conversation.

"So Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked nonchalantly.

He opened his eyes and turned towards the beautiful being which was standing right beside him. He felt a little flustered but replied anyway.

"Looking towards the beautiful scene in front of me…" 'Right in front of me…' He was thinking at the same moment. "And meditating." He continued.

Sakura felt a little embarrassed but Naruto thought that she didn't get the hint. Maybe it was better this way.

For Naruto's lack of romantic experience however, Sakura did get the hint and now she was thinking what she could do. She was thinking to ask him if he returned her feelings or go even further and kiss him directly because the scene was really something she dreamt of since she was little. She decided to take none and take a longer wait. She thought that it was for the best if she was waiting for him to make the first step even though she knew that there might be a chance that he would never make it. For her it was all or nothing. Ironically, the same thoughts now haunted Naruto's mind as well. After minutes of staring towards the horizon, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"Naruto, you are looking like you are waiting for someone." She bit her lip in frustration. Her mind began to make theories based on her own words. Maybe he was waiting for his _girlfriend _to take her somewhere romantic and have a dream night with her, a girlfriend she didn't know about. She nearly fell off the sculpted face when she heard his answer.

"Actually, I am waiting for someone."

For some seconds she felt downcast before she continued her question.

"Could it be your…girlfriend?"

Naruto nearly slapped himself and looked at her wide eyed for a few seconds. His heart skipped a few beats when he heard the magic word 'girlfriend'. He was put in a tough situation by the one and only Sakura Haruno, the only one who could put him back on his seat and now she forcefully pulled him from it.

He managed only to stutter his reply. "It…c-could be." And he turned his blushed face towards anywhere but her face. To his oblivion, Sakura nearly wanted to jump by herself from the rock but she recomposed herself and pulled herself to leave.

"I'll leave you alone then. Bye Naruto!" And she left, with a tear wetting the cold head of rock, a tear which could've changed their night, a tear which Naruto didn't see.

Seeing her leave so soon, Naruto wanted to grab her hand and turn her towards him and spit on her face all his feelings but for some unknown reason he felt really tired and couldn't move a muscle. It was like his own body was against the idea. He returned to his position to see the rising full moon thinking even more now if he should be the one to tell her his feelings or keep waiting. He decided for the later.

Unknown to them, their whole interaction was under the watch of a person who intoned a clear, "They are hopeless!"

Naruto laid back on his back and stared at the starry sky. He was waiting, waiting for her to come and join him and watch together the sky all night. She was waiting for him to come after the corner so she could tell him how she really felt about him and at least pull him into a hug. She also noticed that his 'supposed' girlfriend never appeared, of course, staying all night with a fond smile plastered on her face, looking at the young man. He was really her world.

The morning found Naruto on the rock head. He rubbed his eyes fast and tried to position himself to see the burst of life completely inexistent in Konoha the night before. He slept really good but now that he finally woke up had a strange feeling that he had been watched. He shrugged the feeling and left towards his team's usual meeting point, the old bridge.

Sakura woke herself still leaning on the rock were she watched Naruto last night. She didn't know why, but his supposed girlfriend never appeared. She would have to talk to him, after of course, going home and changing her clothes before going to the old bridge.

In another place in Konoha, the Hokage called for Shikamaru and Ino to give them a briefing of a mission.

"WHAT?" A female yell could be heard all around the Konoha tower.

"You have two days to do what you are told. Dismissed!" Replied the blond Hokage.

Shikamaru frowned but kept himself to not burst like his team-mate. "Troublesome." He said before he turned around towards the exit. He had a hell of a mission ahead.

After Ino and Shikamaru left, a person appeared from the shadows.

"Are you sure about this Hokage-sama? It could solve many problems but might as well make others."

"Don't worry Kakashi; I know what I am doing." She said proudly. She knew that a genius like Shikamaru and the best kunoichi mistress could crack this up.

* * *

Naruto was currently on his way towards the bridge when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. With lighting reflexes, he turned around and caught the arm of the aggressor. He relaxed when he saw that his 'enemy' was in fact Ino.

"Hey Naruto. How are you doing lately?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Cut the slack Ino, what do you want?" He waved and then prepared to hear her reply.

She frowned seeing that he wanted to be direct. She dropped her act and took his hand to pull him towards a small park. On their way towards there she stopped to make her point.

"So, do you still like Forehead girl?"

"What question is th-?"

"Do you?" She interrupted him.

He looked towards the ground as if minding to still reply. He let a barely audible sigh.

"Of course I do."

Ino's face brightened suddenly and took the next step.

"Why don't you confess? What are you waiting for?"

"For her." He replied immediately.

It was Ino's turn to sigh. She hoped to do this the easiest way but she was leaving him two options while they were still walking towards the park.

"Naruto!" She said, taking his full attention. "Either you or I will tell her about your feelings. It's your choice!"

He wanted to make up a rant but decided not to make it as he saw a pink between the falling leaves. He gasped for air for a moment as he felt Ino's hand put on his shoulder.

"You need to do this. It is for the better for you both. You will see why if you confess now!" She was trying to comfort him and he seen this. Ino however, knew that she had to be successful in this mission. Not only for the Hokage, but for her best friend as well. She winked at Naruto and pushed him towards the clearing where Sakura was waiting for someone on the bench. She was thinking about what traumatizing thing happened to her as well, the same day.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

_Sakura was walking towards the bridge where her team usually met in hope for finding out about any new mission. She was startled, to say the least, when she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder. When she turned around she found out Shikamaru waving at her lazily._

"_Hey Sakura. This job is too troublesome so I will go straight to the subject!"_

_She had a puzzled look and that was the reply Shikamaru needed to continue._

"_Do you like Naruto?"_

_1 second…3 seconds…10 seconds…Sakura was petrified on the same place and now looking like a statue, her face taking the color of one as well. All her blood just drained from her and now she felt really weak, the weakest in her whole life, weaker even than the time Sasuke left her on the bench, weaker than she was when she was bullied. Shikamaru nodded his agreement and took Sakura to a bench in the nearest clearing and put her down. He jogged his index finger in front of her face to get her attention._

"_Look. We can do this either the easy or the hard way. Either you tell Naruto how you feel or I will talk to him. It's your choice."_

_She was still shocked by the sudden question but nodded. She suddenly felt really well when Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder._

"_I will let you here to make your choice. The rest is up to you." And he waved his good-bye and went away, leaving her on the bench._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Naruto inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to calm himself, then he started walking towards the bench. A twig cracked under his foot which alerted Sakura. Seeing him, Sakura prepared herself as well. Hell, this was the hardest thing she would in her life and she knew it.

Naruto approached her casually, giving her a wave along his smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Naruto." She thought a little…a little more. "I am waiting for someone." She said. This caught Naruto by surprise. "But what are you doing here? Aren't you training or something?" She asked with a little of anger in her voice. Why did he had to catch her unprepared?

"Well, I was going towards Ichiraku Ramen and I heard you were in this park so I thought I could come and ask you to go with." She blushed a little seeing he was inviting her to a date. It could be her chance to tell him. Naruto however, seeing her blush thought that she was going to hit him any second or two so he continued. "It isn't a date or anything. Just a friendly talk." 'Friendly talk my ass' he quickly added mentally.

She really thought that this was a great chance but she was still unprepared to make her confession.

"Sorry Naruto. I have some errands to go on after I meet with the person I am waiting for." She mentally slapped herself. 'And ironically, the person stands right in front of me.'

Naruto frowned. He didn't frowned very often so this caught Sakura by surprise.

"Oh. Ok then. Talk to you later!" He turned around and started walking towards the Monuments. There he always found time to meditate. After all, after so many failed attempts to recover Sasuke, he drowned himself into meditation to throw away his frustration.

'I think I should've done it. But he/she will tell her/him so I shouldn't worry, should I?' The thought passed both their minds at once.

The whole interaction was watched by Shikamaru and Ino from the bushes all the time. Now, when the two have departed, they were frowning very deeply and Shikamaru intoned a very sad 'Troublesome'. They got the hardest part now and it seemed that both Sakura and Naruto had chosen the hard way. Shikamaru nodded towards Ino and left in search of Naruto. Ino on the other way got out in the clearing to see a very startled Sakura glaring at her.

"Hey forehead. How's it going?"

"Very good actually Ino-pig." Sakura gave a very unlady like snort.

"I don't think you are going too well if I stay to think about it. You had your chance to tell Naruto of your feelings." Ino told Sakura, who by now was flabbergasted. "Don't worry, me and Shikamaru worked on this together. Naruto was here to tell you something as well, but well… he chose the hard way as you did it yourself."

Sakura turned her head towards the direction Naruto left to and a small tear wet her cupped hands.

"Yeah! He loves you as well!" Ino told Sakura with the most sincere voice she could muster. Ino came near Sakura and enveloped her into a hug to comfort her. Ino was feeling the wetness on her shoulder but she didn't mind. Things were going even more dramatic and she knew it knowing her two friends but orders were orders.

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Monuments when he stopped seeing the famous Nara clan shadow bind jutsu.

"What do you want Shikamaru?" He asked utterly bored.

"That's how you meet a friend who wants to tell you that the woman you love loves you back?"

What was that feeling? Naruto never felt it before hearing those words. He felt hopeless. Shikamaru retracted his jutsu, allowing Naruto to bow his head down and stare at his feet.

"So it's true. Huh?

"Yes it is. So you knew?

"I heard rumors…but I thought they were too good to be true."

"And what makes you think mine aren't rumors?"

"Because I trust you Shikamaru. Thank you for telling me." Naruto gathered himself and starting walking towards the place he always went when he needed to calm himself. Shikamaru sighed, having a bad feeling about this.

"Status?"

"Mission failed." Replied Shikamaru giving his report on his mission. "Two days have passed and they haven't talked even once to each other. Sakura walks around Konoha like a ghost searching for the one they love and Naruto excluded himself on top of Fourth's Head and still meditating."

"They are really hopeless." Said Tsunade looking on her window with regret giving in the first place this mission. 'I failed you as well, Jiraiya' continued mentally.

The twilight was nearing it's end and stars were glimmering on the wide sky. It was a beautiful night and villagers were gathering for a small festival in the village's square. Lights were lit all around Konoha. A lone figure was looking above all with a smile on his face. The stars were twinkling in his blue, oceanic eyes and stardust was like gathering in his ruffled blond hair. Everything was too beautiful.

"I…knew I would find you here."

The blond person's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden intrusion. He turned around to see the 'hostile' only to see her beautiful emerald eyes to complete the scenery. Her cherry blossom pink hair was giving everything around him a new meaning. His two days of meditation were lost in vain looking only for a couple of seconds at _his_ beautiful cherry blossom. He got up on his feet to pick her up in his hand and gaze at her. He took her hand and pulled her for a kiss. The red moon was now shining and enrapturing them in a trance. Life was really wonderful, and will be forever for the two of them.

"I knew you would come." He took her hand and starting pulling her towards the festival. She however, was entranced and didn't say any other word. There wouldn't be needed any because everything, every emotion or feeling they held in them was told in their kiss. A _promise of a lifetime _kiss. Ahh, no need for other words. He continued his previous sentence.

"I was waiting for you, Sakura." He told her.

"I was waiting for you too, Naruto." Sakura told Naruto.

And the night captured them, as their lust took them far away Milky Way.

* * *

A/N Haha, finished after a couple of hours of writing it.

I wanted to add some substance but keep it as simple as I could as well. Please tell me what you think, so review. As a matter of fact, this is really my first romantic story and I feel like my romantic sense flew away for some time. And by the way, I hope that at the last line I don't need to explain what happened between them. ;)

Another thing I want to clarify, if you are reading my other story, "A story of a lifetime" please bear with me because right now I am out of ideas and I really want to make a good story and this really takes time, not putting my 'artist block' in the way as well. All in all, I hope to release the next chapter by this Sunday.

This story is dedicated to all Naruto fans and mostly to the NaruSaku ones. I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
